trouble_in_zombie_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheridan O'Connel
Sherri is a short, 18-year-old woman who tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. She may get knocked down now and again, but her boundless optimism and bravery gets her right back up again.' Sherri is a pre-established character of Mattie's. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) A daughter of two women, Sherri always faced difficulty with homophobia, even before she found out that she herself was a lesbian. The family adopted her cousin when they were both 10, when his real parents abandoned him when he became very sick, not caring enough about him to deal with an ill child. The two have been close ever since. Apart from that, Sherri has had a very aimless life. She has not yet found a skill that she is particularly passionate or good at. She always just went along with her parents' suggestions, and just barely scraped along as a law student. Story So Far (Post-Outbreak) Initially Su and Sherri were in a cheap holiday resort close to where the infection broke out. They were uprooted quite fast as the resort went to hell, but managed to get a small group together with some other holidaymakers. The group managed to find obtain weapons, but the streets of the city were too crowded with rubble and cars to make it out by anything other than on foot, and the way out of the city was long and treacherous as a result. Only Su and Sherri managed to survive, and they managed to find a vehicle to drive far away from the city. They had hoped nowhere else was as infected, but getting to Ron and Tal's home town, they found the place completely deserted until they found the two teenagers. Personality Sherri is never the type to look before she leaps, whether its leaping into a dangerous situation or a social gaffe. This can tend to get her in trouble, but she usually doesn't mean any real harm. She's a very open person, often showing her emotions (both good and bad) plainly and not one to keep secrets. She tends to assume that everything will eventually sort itself out, including the apocalypse, and isn't very good at planning ahead, a trait which has severely affected her school life so far. Relationships Xesthersu Usimiu A close friend and co-worker. Over the two years they've known each other, Su and Sherri have confided a lot in each other and trust each other with pretty much everything, but get oddly flustered and avoidant on the subject of romance... Tal Litao A teammate and acquaintance. Tal is probably the person most like Sherri in the group and although she doesn't know her too well yet, Sherri enjoys her company. Ron Greenwood A teammate and acquaintance. Sherri hasn't really talked to Ron much yet, and doesn't have an opinion on him. Marie A teammate and acquaintance. Sherri sees her as the biggest authority figure in camp, but is a bit more sympathetic to Tal on what she's seen of their fight. Copper Sherri saw her flirting with Su and pretty much hated her ever since, and Copper's attitude doesn't help matters. Copper's mere presence is enough to remind Sherri of her jealousy, and tends to make her extremely grumpy, even to the point of violent outbursts. Despite Sherri's hatred of Copper, she feels a little guilty over accusing her of cannibalism. Trivia *Before being converted to a normal human for the zombie RP, Sherri was blue, had pink hair and was a gifted magic user. *Sherri's hair has been known to randomly change length (not due to artist inconsistancy at all (cough))